


He Would Prefer An Enemy

by DilynAliceBlake



Series: Crisp Words; Blurred Lines [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Soulmarks, Soulmates, THIS NEEDS TO STOP, more implied i guess., what the fuck ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>continuation of the enemy's name and fated love's name both on your skin (figure out which is which for yourself) thing.</p><p>this one Jefferson pov because i'm weak</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Would Prefer An Enemy

Thomas Jefferson was an educated man.  He could read, and write.  He knew how to perform mathematics, and spoke French like he was born to it.  He had money, and wit, and humor.

  
He did not have charm.

  
Thomas was an awkward sort of fellow, for all the charisma he could sometimes pull out of a hat.  Talking made him nervous.  He once spent three days unable to leave bed for embarrassment after attempting to flirt and failing spectacularly.  Even thinking about it still brought on headaches.

  
Thomas Jefferson was quite pleased with the single name he had, scribbled in an agitated manner across the bottom of his foot.  It rested right along his inner arch, a perfect place not to have to think about it unless he wanted to.

  
He sincerely hoped that the name was his enemy.  Firstly, so that once they met he would forever have the satisfaction of stomping out, walking on the man's signature after every argument.  Secondly, because if the name was supposed to be his love, then Jefferson does not think he would have the nerve to talk to them at all, and that seems...lonely.

  
At least with an enemy he could quarrel without worrying about how he looks and whether or not they found his accent odd.

  
To have an enemy is, at least, to have _someone_.


End file.
